The Bachelor
by inutasha
Summary: Darien Shields is one of the most elegant bachelors in the country. See how he finds the love of his life thanks to a tv show
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Sailor moon or any of its charcters I just came up with this idea. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**

**Introducing the Bachelor !!!**

Darien Shields woke up on the bright and sunny Sunday morning with a big smile on his face. On this day, he was going to be moving into a gorgeous beach house, where he would spend the next two months getting to know 13 single and beautiful young women, in hopes that one of them would become his future wife to be.

Thinking back, Darien couldn't actually believe that his best friend Andrew was even able to convince him to do it.

**Flashback**

"Come on _Man, I'm telling you! You need to go on that Bachelor show Mina is always watching it! You would be able to find your future wife in no time trust me!"_

"_Come on, Andrew. Those shows are nothing but phony advertisements, and you know that!"_

"_Okay, maybe they are. But, what would it hurt just to see what happens, I mean you have you got to lose?"_

"_My pride for one!"_

"_Ah, pride my ass. You are one of the most elegant bachelors in this country. Your pride couldn't be harmed for nothing in this world and you know it!" _

_The two share a laugh. "Seriously, Dar, think about it. Two months with no work, and all play. Sounds like heaven to me!"_

"_Andrew, man you're crazy."_

"_That has not been proven. Come on Darien, this is once in a life time experience."_

"_Ok, fine, I'll do it!"_

"_Cool, because I already sent in your application to the show! They want you for an interview in three days!"_

**End Flashback**

Shaking his head in amusement, Darien got out of bed and stretched. In a few hours, he would be meeting 12 hopefully beautiful, intelligent women, one of whom he would be spending the rest of his life with.

After getting his bags packer, Darien went and showered to get ready for the day that awaited him. After getting fully dressed, he heard his doorbell. Darien quickly grabbed his things, and headed to the front door.

"Good morning Mr. Shields, my name is Roger Clan. I am here to escort you to the Beach House for your extended stay."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Clan." Darien said as he shook the driver's hand.

"Please, call me Roger. Are these all your things Sir?"

Darien smiled and just nodded. "Yes, these are all my things." As the driver put Darien's bags into the car, Darien took the time to look around his house, to make sure that nothing was left behind. Standing at his front door, he looks around the house one last time.

"Well, here goes to finding the perfect girl for my life." With that said he closes the door and is ready to begin the next chapter in his life.

On the drive to the beach house, Darien takes time to reflect some of his feelings in his journal.

_Well, today is the day that could change my life forever. In just a few short hours, I will be meeting 12 beautiful women, one who could possibly become my future wife. It is an amazing adventure that I can't wait for it to start._

Hearing the car come to a stop, Darien looks out the window to see the most beautiful beach house he had ever seen. Getting out of the car, Darien is in shock. "This place is so beautiful." He says as he looks at the driver.

"Yes, it is. I hope you have a great adventure here, Mr. Shields."

"Thank you, Roger."

Walking into the beach house, Darien finds that there a cameramen there already setting up to tape the show, as well as the host of the show, Hotaru Tomoe.

"Your Darien Shields I presume?" She asks.

"The one and only." Darien responds, shaking Hotaru's hand.

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you finally! I am so glad that your friend Andrew Furuhata signed you up. We had many applications sent in from women to be on this show just to meet you."

"Really? That's amazing." Darien says.

"Now, this is what's going to happen over the next few weeks: You will be introduced to the ladies tonight, and then the meeting process will begin with each woman. Every week, there will be a rose ceremony, where you will narrow the field from 12 to 7 to 4 to 2 women and then finally, you will be choosing the lady of your dreams. Toward the end of the show, you will be heading to the women's hometowns to meet their families and friends. Form the last ceremony, you will bring the two women home to meet your family, then come back here, and proceed with the final rose ceremony. Do you have any questions, Darien?"

Darien though for a minute and said "What happens after the show is taped? I get to be with the woman I chose right away?"

"Yes, you do. Once the show is over, you and the woman you have chosen will get a wedding that lasts for a lifetime, of course it is paid for by our television station. You will have everything you could want, right at your disposal."

"Wow that sounds great."

"We hope it will be. So anyway, why don't you get settled, because we have a busy night ahead of us."

"Great. Thank you again, Hotaru." Shaking her hand, Darien starts to explore his "home" for the next few weeks.

* * *

Comment and review i will put the next chapter up as soon as i can. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys thanks for reading my first chapter I hope you are enjoing the story so far.

* * *

When the clock chimed 6:00, Darien awoke from his extended catnap. _"Tonight, is the night that my life will change forever."_ He thought to himself as he got out of his bed and went to take a shower.

When he came out of the bathroom, he put on his tuxedo, and looked in the mirror and at his reflection. "I hope I really find my future wife among these women. I know this experience will be one that I'll never forget."

Hearing his phone ring, Darien answered it.

"Hi, Darien, it's Hotaru. I just wanted to make sure that everything with you is going okay?"

"Yes, Hotaru. Everything is great."

"Good. Well, just to let you know, the limos will be arriving around 8pm tonight. Would it be possible for you to come down to the foyer around 7?"

"Sure, that will be fine." Darien says

"Great, see you then."

"Ok, see ya."

After hanging up the phone, Darien takes one last look at himself in the mirror. "Dar, don't mess this up!" He tells himself. Walking toward the door, Darien takes a deep breath, and goes toward the foyer, ready to face his new future.

**10 minutes before the women arrive**

Darien and Hotaru are standing outside the beach house, waiting for the arrival of the 12 women.

"Are you nervous?" Hotaru asks.

"Just a little bit. I just hope that my future wife will be in this group of 12."

"Well, here's a tiny piece of advice that might help. Just be yourself. It true, the cameras are going to be everywhere around you, but try to ignore them. Just be the Darien Shields you normally are and everything will work out trust me."

"I hope so, Hotaru. I really do."

"Once the ladies get here, they will be sent to the living room. Once all twelve women arrive, you will be able to go inside, and mingle with them. Around 9:30, I will come back, and take you to the private room, where you will have to decide who will get a rose."

"Okay, I understand you perfectly."

"Ok, look here comes the first limo now!"

Darien turns and takes a deep breath as he watches as the limo come to a stop in front of him.

The driver opens the door, and a woman comes out, and smiles at Darien.

Walking to him, she extends her hand. "Hello, my name is Amy."

"Hello Amy, Nice to meet you." He smiles at her and watches as she enters into the house.

Darien turns around, and finds a gorgeous woman emerge from her limo. She had long blond hair too balls where on top of her hair and they looked like meat balls. Also her big blue eyes drew Darien in Quickly.

"Hi, I'm Serena." She says as she reaches for Darien's hand.

"Hello, Serena. It's a pleasure to meet you." Darien says as he shakes her hand.

"The pleasure is all mines really."

They share a small short smile, as Serena pulls her hand away, and walks toward the living room.

_Wow, she is Beautiful_. Darien thinks to himself, and just smiles.

Darien turns back to the limo in time to see the next bachelorette emerge. This one has long red hair, a nice figure, in Darien's opinion. She reaches toward Darien and smiles.

"Hello, my name is Beryl."

"Hello, Beryl, its nice to meet you." Darien says as he shakes her hand.

"And it's a great pleasure to meet you. I can't wait to get to know you better!" She says enthusiastically as she continues toward the living room.

"Wow, another beauty. This is going to be some hard choices to make."

"How are you holding up?" Hotaru asks.

"All I can say is that the producers really picked some gorgeous women. It's going to be so hard to choose who to keep and who to let go."

"True. But you can handle it."

"Thank you."

Darien watches as 5 more women exited there limos. There names where Rei, Lita, Michelle, Trista, and Molly. All extraordinarily beautiful, yet Darien still holds a picture in his mind of one beauty he met tonight.

Darien looks behind him toward the living room, watching as one woman he already finds himself liking, was moving gracefully around the room, introducing herself. Darien smiles as he turns around, and prepares to meet the other ladies.

Once the limo arrives, Darien introduced himself to the remaining 4 women: Caria, Kaguya, Tina and Kayla. Darien once again looks back into the living room, watching the ladies interact with each other.

"Ready, Darien? Your adventure is about to begin." Hotaru says as she steps next to Darien.

"Yes, I'm ready, Hotaru. _Ready to meet the woman of my dreams._ He thinks to himself.

* * *

I will post the next chapter soon. Comment please i really want to know what you guys think well hope you are enjoying it see ya 


End file.
